Maggie
Maggie is a schoolgirl at Mu Elementary School in Clamburg. Due to the despotic and fiend-filled life in Clamburg, she has lost all hope and is very depressed. She is convinced that she cannot change anything. She spends her free time writing poetry. Her poems, much like her school projects, are about dismal topics. Maggie dislikes Charlotte due to her cheerful nature and views her as stupid for not perceiving "how stupid this stupid world is". Personality and traits Maggie is a student at Mu Elementary School in Clamburg. She attends the same class as Charlotte and Vendetta, with Mr. Milk as her teacher."New Student" Due the despotic and fiend-filled life of Clamburg, Maggie is without hope for a better tomorrow and is convinced that she cannot do anything to change it; her "youthful spirit" has been drained."Maggie from Making Fiends". Nicktoons She usually sighs and rarely speaks. The first time she spoke, she uttered "Charlotte's dumb"."Wonderful Wintry Day" Before this, she usually only appeared in the background of the classroom, sitting next to Marvin and writing on a piece of paper. Maggie is said to not have any hobbies or interests. In her free time, she stares at the sea and writes poetry. She has written a poem about a lost kitten called Tragedy of Hopelessness #4, which she read during Show and tell."No Singing" Her school projects are about depressing topics such as extinct animals or the destroyed city of Pompeii. She brought a plant to Show and tell once, meaning that she could be interested in botany."Show and Tell" On the other hand, she might have just taken the plant because she did not bother to bring anything else. She wore a Viking helmet as her costume for Halloween."Halloween" Maggie can play the kazoo and she was part of Charlotte's marching band for the Pancake Festival."Smash" She has also been seen playing cards with her classmate Mort, until they were interrupted by the pony fiend John. Mort screamed in terror and hid in a trashcan, while Maggie simply sighed and walked away."Pony" Physical appearance Maggie is around the same height as her fellow classmates. However, she is taller than Mort and Charlotte, and around the same height as Vendetta."Fiendmaking". Makingfiends.com In her original appearance in the web series, Maggie is dark gray and crudely drawn. She has medium long hair and two hairpins on each side. She wears a knee-length dress. For the TV series, she was recolored from gray to dark turquoise, and had her dress had a fringe at the end of it. Like with all characters, her lines and shapes were made cleaner, and her eyes became slightly brighter than her body color. Relationships Charlotte Maggie doesn't really like Charlotte because she is too loud and oblivious to realize how "stupid" their world is. Her hate towards Charlotte has not been shown in-universe, but described online. The first time Maggie spoke, she uttered "Charlotte's dumb" as a response to Charlotte proclaiming "I wish Vendetta was here!" She did come to Charlotte's birthday party, but she probably only went because Vendetta threatened to shoot people who did not attend."Birthday" When Maggie revealed the title of her depressing poem, Tragedy of Hopelessness #4, Charlotte said "Yippee!", which annoyed Maggie. When she finished reading the poem, Charlotte asked her if the kitten would be okay, to which Maggie replied "Probably not". Although brief, this was the first time the two interacted with one another. Also, when Charlotte was singing and dancing around the classroom, Maggie rolled her eyes in contempt."Marvin the Middle Manager" Onion Man at parent-teacher night]] Maggie's home or her family have never been seen. However, it is possible that Onion Man, the owner of the onion stand in Clamburg, is her father. He sat with her at the parent-teacher night, implying that he is her father or possibly her legal guardian."Parents" If he is her father, Maggie would be the only child on the show whose body color is not similar to her parents', as Onion Man is beige. Vendetta Maggie has never interacted with Vendetta, but has shown fear towards her. Marvin Maggie and Marvin normally sit next to each other in the classroom. Mort Maggie appears to be friends with Mort, as she has played cards with him during her free time. Background information *Amy Winfrey voiced Maggie in the web series with a whispery voice. In the TV series, Madellaine Paxson voiced her in her most prominent appearance, the episode "No Singing". However, Winfrey voiced Maggie in other cameo appearances *Maggie first appeared in the first web episode, "New Student", but did not talk until the season two episode "Wonderful Wintry Day". *Maggie's name was first revealed in the end credits for "Wonderful Wintry Day", but it was not said in the episode itself. *She has sung two times; she briefly sang "Happy Birthday" to Charlotte in "Birthday" and later contributed to Mr. Milk's "Wonderful Wintry Day" in the episode of the same name. She also played the kazoo in the song "Pancakes" in the episode "Smash". *Another schoolgirl that looks like her can be seen in the TV episodes "Vegetables" and "New Best Friend". Appearances * * Vegetables}} * * * * * * Mrs. Minty}} * * * * * * Rubella}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Amy Winfrey